


地中海一夜

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 靈感來自於芭莎的合照黑社會AU，7和5是1的手下⚠️：雙性🚗





	地中海一夜

地中海的风就算在晚上也带着一丝温热。

眼神凶狠的男孩把小山一样的筹码往前一推，底气十足地喊了声，

“梭了！”*

姚琛上身往前倾了倾，想说些什么，但看到男孩另一边坐着的张颜齐一脸百无聊赖地刷着手机，便抿了抿嘴，又往后靠了回去。

算了，反正钱是小事。

对面的男人看看左边翘着腿埋头看手机的张颜齐，又看看右边正襟危坐模样乖巧的姚琛，最后看回中间一脸未成年的周震南，咧嘴笑着亮出了手中的底牌。

一个Ace。

周震南毫不掩饰地发出懊丧的吼叫，把手里的牌使劲往桌子上一甩。

“多谢你了哦，小朋友。”男人一边把筹码往自己那边揽，一边笑着说。

姚琛的左眼皮跳了一下。

这时他余光里看到全程似乎毫无关注的张颜齐往周震南耳边凑，并听到他低声说，“他出千。那张Ace是旁边那个女人换给他的。”

姚琛转过头，投给下垂眼青年一个带着责备意味的眼神，换来后者一个毫无歉意的挑眉。

“阿南，我们去找赌场经理——”他边说着却已经感到徒劳，显然男孩的怒气值已积累过线；只见后者起身踩着椅子猛地往赌桌上一跳，动作迅猛得姚琛拉都拉不住。

“你敢出千！？？看老子不搞死你！！！” 

赌场瞬间变全武行，一时鸡飞狗跳，混乱不堪。对面的男人必然也不是一人前来，姚琛往旁边一看，张颜齐已经二话不说抡起拳头开打了，不禁在心里给他先记上一笔，放弃地叹一口气，也加入了战局。

＋＋＋＋＋

“你根本就是故意的。”姚琛皱着眉头看一脸悠闲瘫在沙发上的男人，“快点，让我看看，有没有受伤？”

“唉，我知道我没你能打，但就那帮人…嘁。”

在赌场经理的协调下，那位不长眼的还了钱，并被禁止在航程期间再次踏入赌场，总算是让周震南消了气。在听到周震南（以及他爸爸）的名字后，那人才深深体会到自己惹错了人，自然是不会再讨要什么医药费了。

不过这么一闹，男孩是没兴致再玩了，他们两个也得以提前回到自己的房间。准确点说，是张颜齐的房间。

张颜齐微笑着捉住姚琛想去查看他是否受伤的手，顺势用力把他拽得失去平衡，跌到他身上，让姚琛一阵手忙脚乱后，变成了双腿分开在他两边跪着的姿势。

“被看出来咯，我就是故意的。”他仰着脸看他，双眼闪着兴味的光，“你知道我之前坐在赌桌边在想什么吗？”

一只手被张颜齐强行按在他肩上，姚琛局促地捏了捏他的肩膀，有点预感到事情发展的方向。他舔舔嘴唇，柔声说，“什么？”

“我在想，你一本正经的样子真的很好笑。”男人另一只手从箍着他腰的地方往下滑，五指张开包住了他一边的臀瓣，“好可爱哦…想搞你。”

即使远不是第一次听男人说这种话了，姚琛还是无法抑制地红了脸。感受到男人的手已经从后面钻进他裤腰，他往后握住那个手腕，张了张嘴，却发不出声音。

“然后我就想，周震南真的很烦。”张颜齐低喃着，脸往姚琛刚因为打斗而扯开的领口里蹭。

“阿南他，他还是个孩子，贪玩也是——”灵活的手指已经探到他双腿之间，隔着一层内裤揉弄着他最私密的部位，姚琛喘息着身体往上挣动了一下，再开口声音也变低哑，“——也是正常的…”

“啧，你把他当你儿子，我可没有。”张颜齐在姚琛放松时柔软而饱满的胸肌上印下一个个吻，不给他反驳的机会，又开口，“别说他了，乖乖。”

他抽出手，两臂环住姚琛的细腰，用力地抬胯往上顶，让姚琛感受到了他胯下又硬又热的存在，引得后者倒吸一口气，遂被他抬头封住了嘴。

肾上腺素还在因为方才的斗殴而燃烧，加上情欲的燃料浇灌，真是绝妙的配搭。即使是平日严于律己的姚琛也无法抵抗，在男人越发狂乱的顶弄中搂住他的肩膀，被亲成深粉色的嘴唇微张着急促喘气，那双温和又清澈的眼睛此刻变得迷朦，眼角也染上了媚红色。

要失控了，还太早。

“齐齐…”他无措地望进男人的眼睛，声音隐隐发抖，“我不…”他艰难地吞咽，却又不自禁地在男人往上顶的时候屁股往下坐，甚至自发地扭动画圈，让那个隐秘的部位能尽可能地被摩擦刺激到。

“我不…不，不要…唔——”他急切地要表达什么，却浑身哆嗦，口不能言，声线染上绝望的哭腔。“不能——”

“没事的。”张颜齐显然对他这样的表现并不陌生，平日颓丧的黑眸十分专注，紧紧盯着他，“嘘…没事的。”

动作越发凌乱，眼神越发涣散，姚琛忍不住闭上了眼睛，投降于下面那个经不起刺激的器官所带来的令人窒息的快感中，充血鼓胀的阴蒂被布料摩擦的感觉过于清晰，让他呻吟着往后仰，露出光滑的颈项，显示出沉醉又漂亮的姿态来。

张颜齐趁机咬住他的喉咙，按着他的胯往上蹭，感受到姚琛一阵剧烈的颤抖，伴着抽噎的声音，抖了好一会儿后，又彻底软在他怀里。

喘息着，张颜齐渐渐感到裆部那里湿意蔓延。姚琛在裤子里潮吹了。

“操，没见过比你这身体更淫荡的了。”张颜齐也不再游刃有余，眉头纠结。只是隔着裤子磨蹭外部就让姚琛高潮了的事实毫无疑问对他也是个不小的刺激。“幺幺儿，我可是忍了一个晚上了。”

还未从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，姚琛已经被换了姿势，半躺在沙发上，下身被扒了个一干二净，两条长腿搭在男人的肩上。而下面那个才高潮过的地方，已经把男人坚硬的性器整根吃了进去。

“齐…呜——”显然没打算让他轻松，张颜齐两手握着他的膝窝着力，狠命地往前甩胯。借着刚刚喷出的淫液，姚琛的穴口和穴道内温热湿滑，已被完全唤起，深处甚至还会自主自发地嘬弄男人的阴茎。

“舒服吗？”男人恶劣地明知故问，在他耳边低语，“幺幺儿，你真的好湿，是不是又要到了？”

姚琛薄薄的眼皮翕动着，晕染了一片粉色。他向来不擅长拒绝别人，更不要说是在这样的场合，在张颜齐的身下。高热的迷乱中，他顺从地敞开身体，还未从一个高潮上落下，就又让张颜齐毫不留情地将他顶上了又一个顶峰。

结实修长又柔软脆弱的躯体拱起，姚琛迷迷糊糊地感到自己又被翻了个身，颤颤巍巍地跪着，下意识地扒紧了沙发背，塌着腰承受张颜齐从后面往他体内的顶弄撞击。

张颜齐掐着男人精瘦的腰，看着那个湿红的花穴像是被他玩坏了，他每往里插一次都能看到有液体往外喷溅，身下人高潮的节奏已经被他完全打乱；姚琛愉悦到痛苦的呜咽和呻吟也昭示着他是如何被延绵不休的高潮所折磨。

张颜齐伸手摸向他的后颈，然后往前扣住他的喉咙，施力强迫他竖起上半身；姚琛毫无抵抗，艰难地撑着自己，红唇微张哭喘不断，然后被张颜齐伸进舌头到嘴里。

这是张颜齐最爱的景色，平日里温和有礼慢声细语的人，被他干得哭泣，干得翻白眼，干得大脑一片空白。

只是他的。

从姚琛嘴里退出后，他亲了亲他汗湿的额角。

“Only mine.”

END

*全部壓上


End file.
